Asleep
by DrigerVulcan46
Summary: FFTA MarchexRitz fluff! Read to see what's inside!


[b]Asleep [/b]  
  
By  
  
DrigerVulcan46  
  
[b]Author's Note[/b]: Yeah, I know, I didn't get a beta reader. But, a bit longer, and not so dotted. It's one of my Marche x Ritz parings again. Somebody, give me a better title! And I finally got muses! Hehehehe.  
  
Marche: Hiya people! We're Driger's new muses!  
  
Ritz: You could be less cheerful..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------  
  
Birds chirped happily, flapping their wings in the sunny sky of summer on the outskirts of St. Ivalice. The aromatic smell of the flowers wafted around as a young red-haired girl sat up against a tree on top of a hill, relaxing and slowly drifting into sleep. A small breeze picked up, which seemed to comfort the crimson-headed female as she almost fell into deep sleep.  
  
Inside the town of Ivalice, a blonde haired boy with his brown haired companion was running around, searching wildly for their red-haired friend.  
  
"Mewt, do you know where Ritz could be?" The blonde haired wailed. His brown haired friend, whose name was Mewt, replied, "Marche, she's probably in her "spot" at the edge of town." "I hope so, Mewt," was all Marche said as he ran off in search of his crimson haired friend.  
  
Ritz almost fell asleep when the chirping birds snapped her back to awakening. She shook her head, wondering how she almost fell asleep. As she got up to stretch her limbs, Ritz noticed a blond headed kid running towards her.  
  
"Marche, is that you?" Ritz shouted. A voice shouted back, "Yeah, where are you Ritz, we were going to play the new Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, remember?"  
  
The female's cheeks turned as red as her hair. [i] Oh yeah, I forgot about that.[/i] She swiftly brought her head up to see Marche standing right by her. "Hi Ritz, how're you doing?"  
  
[i]SMACK![/i]  
  
A few moments later, the two were sitting down, chatting about something or nothing. "So, why are you up here, Ritz?" Marche asked. "Did you forget about our playday today?" Ritz looked up and said, "Yeah, I guess I did." Marche smiled warmly at her and replied, "That's okay. I would've forgotten too, since today is such a nice day."  
  
Ritz stared at Marche happily. "Really?" The blond laughed and replied,"Yep."  
  
Marche was very anxious to ask a question he had always yearned to ask. "Ritz, do you ever miss Ivalice?"  
  
The red-haired female fell silent. She had not expected this question, but she always had to answer truthfully to her friends.  
  
"Yes and no, yes because I had permanent red hair, I had friends who stuck by me, I had somebody who backed me up, somebody who would be there for me, and somebody who...who.never mind, you wouldn't care anyways," Ritz replied.  
  
Marche looked confused and suddenly smiled warmly. "Ritz, there's no need to be embarrassed, I'm [i]your friend![/i]"  
  
Ritz sighed, hesitating to answer. She had never expected the topic to come up, so she wasn't prepared. The sun beamed down on Marche as he sat and waited for his friend's answer. "I'll give you my answer, if that is what you want," Marche said, tilting his head. The ex-fencer looked up at him. "I do miss Ivalice a lot, because of the clan wars, Montblanc, the world of our dreams, and..and maybe the fun that we had," Marche whispered softly. "But, it just didn't seem right because that was a dream, something that we yearn to have, yet cannot reach! And dreams are only a [b]fantasy[/b] that we wish to have!"  
  
There was silence. Only birds could be heard chirping, and Ritz suddenly buried her face into Marche's favorite swearshirt. "I guess you would care.I had somebody who was there that didn't seem like who he was.that's you, Marche! You weren't like you were here, y'know? I wanted you to be there, to share the happy dream I had," Ritz said in a voice unlike her own. "But I abandoned that dream of you sharing the fantasy with me when we first met fighting the Cheetahs." Ritz whispered.  
  
The blonde boy recovered from his shock and softly fell into the strawberry scent of his friend's hair. "You know what, Ritz? I think the world is fine right now. And to make it better, I don't think I could survive.yawn..without you.." Marche replied sleepily. "Right now, I think I love and like you as a best friend..yawn..and a girlfriend," the blonde boy said, slowly drifting into sleep.  
  
The red-haired girl planted a short and sweet kiss on Marche's lips, and rested her head on his sweater, smiling as she drifted into sleep like her friend did.  
  
Mewt finally reached the top of the hill, looking for his friend when he saw the two sleeping against a tree. Mewt smiled as he walked downhill towards town, saying, "Looks like they're asleep.." before running down the hill as a circle of birds flew up above the sleeping pair.  
  
So, how'd ye like it? Reviews please! Hey, Marche? Ritz? Marche and Ritz are sleeping on a tree like they did in the story.  
  
Driger: *Sweatdrop* Anyways, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


End file.
